Bedhead
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: "Uh... Ise-san, this isn't what it looks like..." Nanao just stared for a moment her mouth open in surprize before her facial expression changed completely. A look of manic joy spread across her features giving Jūshirō the distinct impression that half the Seireitei would know about this incident by lunchtime... *Sleep depreived Crack for the masses*


A/N: Ah sleep deprivation my old friend... Why is it when I _desperately __need _to get some sleep my muse suddenly strikes? Anywho enjoy the silliness ^_^

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just like messing with them. Although I'm sure they wished I didn't.

Warnings: Just silliness and character abuse (Because I do so love to torture poor Jūshirō)

Bedhead.

It was a calm and tranquil morning that dawned in the Seireitei, almost picturesque in the sense of normality it resonated. Of course those who lived there would instantly beg to differ, knowing from experience that there was nothing remotely normal about Soul-Society or it's inhabitants but as far as normality went this was as close as it got.

Stalking through the vacant streets a familiar head of pure white hair could be seen, a tense look on the usually smiling face. Ukitake Jūshirō was moving with distinct purpose this fine morning, a mission of the utmost importance weighing heavily on his mind.

That mission?

Make sure Shunsui made it to the Captain's meeting so that neither of them got burned alive by the Captain-Commander.

He wasn't sure exactly why Yamamoto-Sensei had insisted on such an early meeting but he had made it abundantly clear that _everyone _was to attend, no excuses. The statement had been punctuated with a sharp look in both his and Kyōraku's direction. Jūshirō figured it was the wily old man's way of getting back at them both for all the hell they'd caused him over the centuries, Yama-Jii knowing quite well that neither of them were really morning people.

Ukitake approached the Eighth Division barracks and slipped in past the slumbering squad members. He'd made sure to get there early to give his oldest friend a chance to get himself sorted and sobered up before the meeting because he didn't want a repeat of the last time Shunsui had shown up drunk to meeting.

The damage control had been a nightmare and Soi-Fon still gave them funny looks even now after that little escapade.

But back to the task at hand.

Jūshirō moved quickly toward the Captain's quarters where he knew his friend would still be slumbering. Sure enough as he approached the door a loud, rumbling snore permeated the air announcing the other man's presence beyond the barrier and causing the white-haired man to wince. Honestly how could _anyone _sleep with that foghorn around?

With the stealth that Yoruichi would have been proud of Ukitake Jūshirō infiltrated the bedroom of his best friend.

And almost had to instantly retreat.

The smell, dear god the smell.

He'd always been aware that Kyōraku liked to drink but was it really necessary to have the place where you lived smell like a brewery? The white-haired man fought down the urge to gag under the smell of week old alcohol and decided right there and then that subtlety was just _not going to work._

Like a whirlwind he swept into the room, throwing open the curtains and window in attempt to air out the odour. As the light spilled through now open (and somewhat dusty) window there was a distinct moan of sleepy protest and the shifting of a body under a cover. Distinctly unimpressed Jūshirō stalked forward and grabbed hold of the cover tugging on it rather forcefully and was not entirely unsurprized when it didn't budge an inch.

"Mmm... Five more minutes...Nanao-chan..."

A vein began to throb in Ukitake's forehead at his friends obstinence.

"Kyōraku Shunsui get your lazy, drunk ass out of bed now!"

There was another shuffle of movement under the cover, the fabric curling tighter around the body beneath it in an almost defiant manner.

"Dun wanna..." The snoring started again.

Jūshirō pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he really _really _wasn't in the mood to be barbequed today.

"Get up! You have a Captain's meeting!"

Again there was a shuffle of movement but there was no indication of the man rousing and finally at the end of his tether Ukitake grabbed hold of the cover and prepared to pull with all his strength.

What he wasn't prepared for however was at the exact moment he took a firm grip on the fabric for Shunsui to turn in his sleep, pulling the cover with him and consequently Jūshirō with it. The white-haired man toppled over, caught off balance and landed across his friends now uncovered form. Instantly arms snaked out and wrapped their way around Ukitake's waist and a messy brunette head nuzzled sleepily into his shoulder.

"Mmm... So warm..."

Mortified beyond belief Jūshirō struggled against his bonds but his unconscious friend had him in an iron grip and didn't seem overly keen on letting him go. In fact if anything Kyōraku seemed quite content where he was, snuggling against Ukitake's side and unconsciously whispering things that would make anyone blush in his ear.

Honestly, how could this situation get any worse?

Jūshirō instantly regretted his rash question as the door handle rattled and swung inwards.

"Captain Kyōraku it's time to get...up..."

Hazel eyes met the wide ones of Ise Nanao and at that moment the white-haired realised that things had gotten worse, colossally, world-endingly worse.

"Uh... Ise-san, this isn't what it looks like..."

Nanao just stared for a moment her mouth open in surprize before her facial expression changed completely. A look of manic joy spread across her features giving Jūshirō the distinct impression that half the Seireitei would know about this incident by lunchtime.

She wasn't a member of the SWA for nothing.

"Um... I'll excuse myself Captain Ukitake... As you seem to have everything in hand."

She quickly fled the room as the white-haired man choked a denial and hung his head utterly defeated. He was almost tempted to ask that ominous question again but didn't want to tempt fate for the second time that day, especially at that moment Shunsui's eyes flew open and a wicked smile cracked his his lips.

"You know Juu-chan... If you wanted to get me into bed all you had to do was ask?" He teased voice thick with sleep.

A scream of fury and several loud banging sounds erupted from Kyōraku's room and a few minutes later Jūshirō emerged, thoroughly flushed and hazel eyes flashing dangerously. Behind him lay a once again unconscious Shunsui, this time sporting several large lumps on his head and a bloodied nose. Ukitake brushed himself off and strode out of the Eighth Division, thoroughly pissed off.

Screw it, Yama-Jii could toast his ass, it might actually teach Kyōraku a lesson.

Yeah right.

~End~

A/N: Okay that was fun... Stupid sleep deprivation making me go crazy. XD. Feel free to read what you want into this, I love the idea of these two as a couple or as just friends.

Reviews are love.


End file.
